Question: Solve for $x$ : $6 = \dfrac{x}{9}$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $9$ $ 6 {\cdot 9} = \dfrac{x}{9} {\cdot 9} $ Simplify: $54 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{9}} \cdot \cancel{9}$ $x = 54$